Tom Felton
----- }} Tom Felton est un acteur britannique qui interprète Drago Malefoy dans la [[Harry Potter (saga)|saga Harry Potter]]. Biographie Thomas Andrew Felton est né le 22 septembre 1987 à Kensington, un quartier de la ville de Londres, en Angleterre. Il passe son enfance dans le comté du Surrey, en compagnie de ses parents et de ses trois frères aînés. À sept ans, il rejoint la chorale de la cathédrale de Guilford. À huit ans il décroche un agent qui lui permet d'obtenir des rôles dans des publicités. En 1998, il tourne son premier film Le petit monde des Borrowers avant d'apparaître dans les deux téléfilms Second Sight et le film Anna et le Roi aux côtés de Jodie Foster. En 2000, il passe les auditions pour jouer le rôle de Harry Potter mais il obtient celui de son rival, Drago Malefoy. Il incarne ce personnage dans les huit films de la [[Harry Potter (saga)|saga Harry Potter]] bien qu'il hésite avant de signer pour tourner dans Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu et dans Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix. Il n'a qu'un rôle secondaire dans ces deux films mais redevient un personnage central dans Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Filmographie *''Ghosts of the Pacific (2014) *''Belle ''(2014) *''Attachment (2014) *''Grace and Danger'' (2013) *''Therese Raquin'' (2013) *''The Apparition'' (2012) *''Night Wolf'' (2012) *''Labyrinth'' (Série TV) (2012) *''From the Rough'' (2012) *''La planète des singes : Les origines'' (2011) *''Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort (film)'' (2010 et 2011) *''13Hrs'' (2010) *''White Other'' (2010) *''Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé (film)'' (2009) *''The Disappeared'' (2008) *''Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix (film)'' (2007) *''Home Farm Twins'' (Série TV) (2005) *''Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu (film)'' (2005) *''Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban (film)'' (2004) *''Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets (film)'' (2002) *''Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers (film)'' (2001) *''Second Sight: Hide and Seek'' (TV) (2000) *''Anna et le Roi'' (2000) *''Second Sight'' (TV) (1999) *''Le petit monde des Borrowers'' (1998) Anecdotes *Tom Felton a débuté en 2007 une carrière de chanteur sous le pseudo Feltbeats avec le label Six String Production. Il a sorti un album'' In Good Hands''. Un second est en préparation. *Dans les films Harry Potter, se retrouve aux côtés de Mark Williams et Jim Broadbent, deux grands acteurs avec qui il a déjà joué dans Le petit monde des Borrowers. *Il a remporté le MTV Movie Awards du Meilleur Méchant dans le film Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé puis l'année suivante pour le film Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort : 1ère partie. *Il est en couple avec Jade Gordon qui interprète l'épouse de Drago Malefoy, Astoria Greengrass, dans l'épilogue du film Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort : 2ème partie. *Tom Felton passa le casting pour les rôles de Harry ou de Ron, mais décrocha celui de Drago Malefoy. *Lors du tournage d'Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort partie 2, il a du se décolorer des cheveux 18 fois. Galerie Tom felton 2.jpg| Tom felton 3.jpg| Tom felton 4.jpg| Vidéos Video:If you could be anywhere - Tom Felton Video:Feltbeats - Silhouettes in sunsets Video:Feltbeats-Time isn't healing Video:Feltbeats - Time well spent medley Liens externes *Site officiel *Chaine YouTube * * Voir aussi *Daniel Radcliffe *Emma Watson *Rupert Grint *Jason Isaacs *Helen McCrory en:Tom Felton de:Tom Felton es:Tom Felton ru:Том Фелтон pl:Tom Felton it:Tom Felton de2:Tom Felton no:Tom Felton nl:Tom Felton sv:Tom Felton uk:Том Фелтон tr:Tom Felton ja:トム・フェルトン da:Tom Felton Catégorie:Acteurs crédités Catégorie:Acteurs